Gundam Wing 500 challenge
by kuroi gami
Summary: This is a set of fics on different topics from a livejournal community (GW500).
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing and y'all can thank all your gods that that is so. =) 

Title: Not for Long.  
Author: Princess002  
Pairing: hint of 1x2, 3x4  
Rating: R  
Warnings: well… it's a Deathfic. Goes off story so AU.   
GW500 challenge #31-challenge  
word count- 572

A/N this is actually for a GW community, but I also want to put it up here on   
These are seperate storys and don't go in any paticular order unless i say otherwise...

have fun, read and enjoy!

He sat, looking off into the distance as he exhaled little puffs of steam. His dark eyes shone with a glean that can only be attributed to tears. His hands cradled a gun and occasionally he would look down at it instead of the horizon. He almost laughed. The horizon looked so beautiful. The sun was setting and across the snow covered lands, it shone almost pink from the color. Quatre loved sunsets. Even the war couldn't stop the beauty of the sun. How they had loved Earth; all of them. No, he looked down at the ground. Don't think about them. Don't think about anyone. 'Trowa was more partial to the sunrise.' His brain reminded him, 'while Duo favored the dead of night, and Heero liked midday.' "SHUT UP!!!" He screamed out. He fell to his knees from the swing. "SHUT UP!!" Images ran through his head of his comrades, and their everyday activities. Heero- always tapping away at the laptop. Duo- bugging Heero. Trowa- gazing at Quatre with love. Quatre- chatting with everyone.  
He sat on the ground, in the snow and his body began to shake with sobs. He cried for Heero and Duo and how they never told each other their real feelings. He cried for Trowa and Quatre because they did reveal their feelings, but hadn't had the chance to revel in their love.  
But most of all, he cried for himself. He was alone.  
He began to relieve the battle scene in his mind. It started as an easy battle. Duo infiltrate, Heero guide him to a certain chip, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were to keep any mobile suits at bay. They estimated there would be around 100 mobile suits based on the size of the base. It came to about 33 each and they knew that it was going to be hard, but feasible.  
Unfortunately, there were closer to 200 mobile suits. And the extra hundred didn't rear their metal heads until after Duo was in the base.  
Heero immediately called Duo back into battle, but as he was running back to his stashed Gundam, he was hit with about twenty bullets into his back. He went down hard and Heero had cried out over the monitor just one word. "Duo."  
Heero began to attack fiercely and with a vengeance the other pilots had never seen. He then flew back into the trees where Deathscythe Hell was hiding and self destructed.  
Quatre and Trowa each fell soon as well. There were just too many mobile dolls.  
As Quatre's Gundam fell to the ground the last words he said were "Run Wufei. GO! Leave." He self destructed next the Heavy Arms and a large portion of the remainder of the army died.  
Wufei had watched as his friends, his life, had died in front of him. He had then made the most challenging decision of his life. He checked his gun, parachute, and opening the hatch, he jumped, pushing the self destruct button and blowing his Gundam all in less than ten seconds destroying the rest of the ruined fleet.  
And now he was here. In the cold. Alone. He looked at the now starry night, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. 'Not for long' He thought.  
The last of the birds in the woods took to the air in flight as the sound of a bullet shot through the still night.

C'est tout.


	2. Letters Arc part 1

Title: Letters chapter 1.  
Written for GW500 community on Livejournal  
username: princess002  
word count: 587 ( i think)  
warnings... well, too early to tell ya, but some yaoi def.  
rated: G, this chapter anyway...

Wufei sat down comfortably in a chair in the living room and smiled. He had his favorite tea brewing next to him, the new irresistibly addicting Harry Potter book in his hands, and Duo had been very quiet all afternoon. He sighed happily as he sipped some tea and opened his novel. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Duo slide into the room, look at him shyly and move towards the couch. Wufei looked back at his book.

Duo flopped down on the furniture, and picked up a magazine, leafing through it mindlessly as he watched Wufei through his long lashes He opened his mouth to ask a question and then shut it, furrowing his brows and then relaxing and leaning back against the cushion. "Whatcha reading, Wufei?"

Wufei rolled his eyes behind his book. He knew it was too good to last. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." he replied, and waited for the next question. Duo however, chose to remain silent, and a slightly puzzled Wufei returned the adventures of Hogwarts.

Duo looked down at the magazine he was reading and got an idea. He walked over to the bookshelf and took down a book, leafing through it, he began to mutter to himself. "No, not this, not there. Dammit, it must be in here somewhere..."

Wufei looked up at Duo with an irritated expression on his face, and asked "What are you doing, Duo?"

Duo looked up startled from his book, "I'm looking for something."

"Obviously. What are you looking for?"

"A word to replace another word."

"Try a thesaurus, not a dictionary. Dictionaries are for definitions, a thesaurus is for word replacement." Wufei looked back at his book, and then curiosity got the better of him. "What word are you trying to replace?"

"Words, actually. I'm writing a letter to someone and I'm looking for a replacement for 'current situation', I've used it about a hundred times."

Wufei racked his brain for a few minutes and then remembered his last mission report. "Status Quo."

Duo wrinkled up his nose, and then smiled. "That's good. He might like that, he's kinda into formality and all that jazz."

"Glad to be of help, Duo." Wufei said as he looked back down at his book and Duo walked into the other room smiling.

Wufei put down the book and decided he could use a break. Besides, he was wondering what had happened to Duo. He hadn't heard a peep from him for over 2 hours. He stretched as he walked down the hall towards Duo's room. He looked absently into his own open door as he passed and continued down the hall. Screeching to a halt, he turned his head around to look at his door. He NEVER left it open. In fact, he left it locked. He turned around and stomped into his room, ready to kill that damn baka when he got the chance. As he muttered curses under his breath, he noticed an envelope on his pillow. His anger left him and he sat down and picked up the envelope. It was titled "Status Quo: Ours." He opened the envelope and began to read.

His puzzled features were watched by violet eyes from the hallway. Duo's faced looked up slightly and into blue eyes. He smiled feebly as he and Heero watched Wufei read his letter. Their letter really. All three of theirs, because without Wufei the title would have been "Current Situation: Ours" and that sounded really stupid.


	3. letters Arc part 2

sam info as letter arc p.1  
__

Dear Wufei,

_Well, as you have seen the title of this letter, I'm sure there is no need to explain who this is, however it is necessary to tell you that I'm not writing this alone. Heero is here with me, and he is just as involved with this as I am._

_I have something very important to talk to you about, yet as I have tried over the last week, I have not been able to speak of it aloud, instead jabbering on about some meaningless thing, wasting your time. Heh, sorry about that. But I think that I might be able to write it here._

_Listen, I'm not sure how to approach this without sounding ridiculous, so I'm just gonna say it..._

_I've been dreaming of you lately. In fact, I've dreamt of you almost every night for the last month. Ever since we spent that weekend at the cabin when we were nursing Heero in and out of consciousness. It's driving me crazy, as I'm sure you can imagine. The dreams aren't even sexual in nature, which I could explain away with one of Quatre's dream dictionaries easily as frustration or aggression, but they are caring and there is no other way to describe them. After a week of these dreams, I tried to avoid you, thinking maybe my subconscious would just give up and go back to dreaming about random things, but nothing worked! As these dreams continued, they get deeper and it is harder and harder to wake up in the morning. Every day, I was disappointed to realize it was only a dream. They felt so real, so right. _

_What does Heero have to do with this, you ask? Well, my dreams didn't just involve you. They involved him as well. It was the three of us, with seldom appearances by Quatre and Trowa, so I believe it involves just us. _

_Unable to keep this information from my best friend, I told him. He knows all the details of the dreams, and is willing to help me try to find a meaning in this. He is the one who suggested I tell you somehow as you are obviously involved, even if it is involuntary action. I tried to convince him that I would figure it out without telling you, but he insisted that you would want to know. As I had avoided Heero that same week I avoided you, he told me he felt better knowing why I had been acting odd, and told me he had actually been worried about me._

_I don't understand what these stupid repetitive dreams mean, but I am very anxious to find out and prepared to go to any means to find out. _

_I sincerely apologize for dragging you into this. I wish this was something I could just turn my back on and ignore, but nothing has ever felt more wrong to me than that would make me feel. I know, I tried. (That was week 3. Heh.) I know this isn't the time for jokes, but this thing is tearing me up inside more than anything in a long, long time has._

_Please, PLEASE, join me and Heero for dinner tomorrow night at 7. We don't even have to talk about anything, I just would like to have a civilized dinner so I know you don't want to kill me. Heh._

_Please think about it._

_Duo_

Wufei inhaled and exhaled a few times, before rereading the letter. It slipped out of his hands and onto the bed. He laid back and looked at the ceiling. Tomorrow night's dinner was going to take some serious mental preperation.


End file.
